Blank Canvas Ninja
by Riegne
Summary: A series of chronological drabbles that follows a banished Naruto, and his journey that will create a unbeatable legend. Powerful, Dark/Gray!Naruto. NaruHina. The cover image does NOT belong to me. Apologies for the hiatus, check profile for information relating to this.
1. 1 - Fate Planned Otherwise

**AN: Although this is more of a personal project, reviews/follows/favorites are greatly appreciated. Thank you.**

* * *

**Blank Canvas Ninja**

**#1: Fate Planned Otherwise**

As soon as he'd left, the rain had begun to fall. How perfect.

The former Leaf-Village shinobi cursed fate as he reluctantly trudged through the mud, his boots making a "sloshing" sound as he did so. Soon enough, he found himself on his knees as the tears began to fall. All he'd wanted was to help his village and bring back Sasuke. But he'd failed, and as punishment, he'd been labeled a traitor and an "abuser of a comrade," banished away from his home indefinitely. And even after it all, he still wanted to go back.

This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to earn the respect of the others. He was supposed to work his way up until he became Hokage. He was supposed to be Naruto Uzamaki.

But with the grief of solitary confinement welling up inside him that hadn't been felt for over a year, he didn't feel like himself. Not anymore.

Then, a strange, unsettling feeling of calm dawned on him. The tears quickly dried, and he looked to the sky to see a full moon rising in the distance. Gaze shifting downward and eyes narrowing, he looked upon where the mountains rose, bathed in starlight. And so, he started off.

It was time to find shelter.

**Xx~xX**


	2. 2 - Metaphors

**AN: Thanks a bunch for those who favorited and followed. Now before I begin, I would like to reply to the one person who reviewed.**

**3ch0 - I can understand your argument, but just to be clear, I never wrote "evil" in the description. I wrote, "Dark," and "Cold." However, after giving it some more thought, I decided to change this a bit. But I absolutely agree with you, I seriously doubt that an evil Naruto and Hinata would hit it off, unless Hinata just blindly followed him. And your right, Naruto probably wouldn't want her. I just want to make it clear that this isn't an EvilNaru story. And frankly, I don't think that Hinata will appear right away.**

**On another note, the story picks up greatly after this chapter.**

* * *

**Blank Canvas Ninja**

**#2: Metaphors**

When the leaves fell, they reminded him of Konoha. Each had its own personality.

Naruto sighed. At first, he'd been overjoyed to finally reach the woods at the base of the incline, but now he'd fallen back into depression. No one was beside him, ready to face what lied ahead with him.

He would occasionally zone out and see their faces.

_Demon-SCUM!_

_MONSTER!_

_You're nothing but a god-forsaken TRAITOR!_

But there was a strange absence of emotion that came from this...at least emotion related to misery. He continued walking, without saying a word.

It was here that Naruto thought of the Fox.

Naruto wasn't alone. He had a giant demon for company. Fantastic. He wondered how long it would take for It to start pestering him.

Some of the leaves wafted around him, and others always stayed one step ahead of him. Some spun, and some fell flat, and even a couple followed him down the forest path. But eventually, they all rolled out of his sight, never to be seen again.

He didn't notice the small group of them that remained behind him for the rest of the trail.

**Xx~xX**


	3. 3 - Typically Atypical

**AN: Review response time :3**

**3ch0 - No worries. :) I'm glad to know you like the format.**

**Dragonrising - Great! I hope you'll stick around.**

**This chapter is a bit longer and less serious than the others. Tomorrow, the old length will return.**

* * *

**Blank Canvas Ninja**

**#3: Typically Atypical**

Eventually, the blonde found a small abandoned dojo in the middle of the woods, and it took not two seconds for him to claim it as his own. There was no doubt in his mind that it would be the perfect home.

Unfortunately, his reluctant partner was less than satisfied.

_**"Don't you dare, FOOL! A hut at the base of a mountain, surrounded by dense forests? That's the first place they'll look!"**_

Naruto blinked and looked around warily. He'd been pulled into a prison of some sort. And in front of him was the holding cell of none other than the Nine Tailed Fox. This didn't come as much of a surprise to him though. In fact, ever since his departure, constant visions of the beast had plagued him nonstop. He was beginning to get used to them, much to the displeasure of the imprisoned.

"I'm not being pursued. I was thrown out-" The fox interrupted with a hearty, sarcastic chuckle, throwing the two of them into an awkward silence. Eventually, this would be broken by a question.

"So...what do I call you?"

As he asked this, Naruto struggled to stay nonchalant while seeping tendrils of the Fox's chakra wrapped around him, refusing to let him move. But instead of squeezing the life out of him, he was only suspended as the fox stared at him.

_**"You want my name?"** _Naruto only shrugged, but the creature paid no heed as it thought about this, as if it wasn't sure to lie or not. Finally, after some deliberation;

_**"Fine, but only because we're stuck in this together. It's Kurama."**_

Naruto eyes widened before he pumped his fist in the air, somehow maintaining his calm and emotionless expression. But Kurama wasn't impressed, and only rolled his eyes.

_**"Typical Uzumaki."**_

The boy actually managed to grin at this and left quietly.

It was only then that Kurama realized that he'd failed to win their initial argument.

**Xx~xX**


	4. 4 - The Jailor and His Prisoner

**AN: The initial bit I wrote last chapter about this not being somber and depressing was a lie. Sorry about that. :(**

* * *

**Blank Canvas Ninja**

**#4: The Jailer and His Prisoner**

**_"Why don't you trust me?"_**

The two were standing on opposite sides of the bars again, having one of their arguments that had become strangely common over the past few days.

"You're a giant monster-fox that went on a rampage through the Hidden Leaf, Kurama." Naruto replied monotonously, "Because of you, I was made the container of, well...YOU. A wild killer demon. I don't see any reason I should." Kurama frowned.

_**"You said 'wild.'"**_

"Yeah, so?"

_Whoops_...oh well. The kid was bound to find out eventually.

**_"...You're not the first."_ **At last, Naruto's calm expression melted away to reveal someone downright shocked.

"Wait, you mean..."

And that was when Kurama spilled everything.

Everything from the creation of the nine biju from the original ten-tails, to the other containers, to Madara's god-damn sharingan powers. And through it all, Naruto memorized every last word. When he finished, the boy face wore an expression of utter despair.

"The Fourth Hokage...was my father. And the last _container_ of you...was my mother..."

Kurama said nothing as Naruto faded out of his chamber. Only then did he speak.

**_"I'm sorry kid. I really am."_ **He hung his head low with an air of shame. It was a strange feeling. Not since the Sage of Six Paths had spoken to him and the other Beasts had he felt such emotion. As the hopelessness emanated, words that were unmistakably Naruto's rang out to him.

"I'm sorry too."

**Xx~xX**


	5. 5 - Kushina-Color

**AN: Wow. This story is getting a lot of follows. That's great!**

**Kingkong4Life86: I think I'll stick with the drabble-format for now. But I might eventually change it.**

**Now THIS chapter, THIS one is the non-depressing one :D**

* * *

**Blank Canvas Ninja**

**#5: Kushina-Color**

_**"Look, just do it and get it over with."**_

"What?...NO! Why the hell should I?"

From the other side of the bars, Kurama sighed comically, clearly annoyed.

_**"Look kit, your bright orange garb coupled with your hair makes for something great...target practice for the enemy. If you want to survive without a village monitoring your whereabouts 24/7, you're going to need darker attire."**_ Naruto frowned at this and silently pouted.

"Fine, the jumpsuit, I can see. But the hair's practically Uzumaki-"

_**"Nope."**_

Naruto immediately silenced himself and opened his ears to his partner. Lately, Kurama had been giving out information about his deceased family. And although the notion of his own father sealing a demon in his own son still disturbed him quite a bit, he would take whatever information he could get.

_**"Your father was a Namikaze of Konoha, and was the one with the blonde hair," **_Kurama explained,_**"But your mother, Kushina, was the Uzumaki and of Uzushiogakure. They were well known for their hair color; a deep red." Naruto's eyes widened, but he became relaxed soon after. He needed to ask questions; to know more.**_

"My mother. She had red hair?" Kurama nodded.

_**"As red as my chakra."**_

Naruto paused to think about this for a second, before continuing.

"What was she like?" As soon as Naruto said this, Kurama grinned.

_**"Outspoken, hard-headed, a big pain in the neck...and you."**_

In the end, Naruto agreed to exchange his jumpsuit for a standard dark pair of pants and boots found in the dojo's closet, as well as a matching shirt and robe that could also function as a trench coat. He refused to change his hair style, but as for the hue...

It was now black from chakra, with a slight flare of red of the tips. He called it Kushina-Color.

**Xx~xX**


	6. 6 - Observations

**AN: Wow. This story's becoming quite the popular one. I checked my stats yesterday, and saw that this fic had been added to "The Reader," whose description reads, "****A selection of some of the best stories you will ever find from the point of view of one of the most fanatic readers of Harry Potter and Naruto." I really don't know what to say...thank you so much for adding this story! :D**

**Denito - Yeah, these beginning chapters...don't worry, the story is going to start picking up soon, maybe this chapter.**

* * *

**Blank Canvas Ninja**

**#5: Observations**

The view was scenic, no one could argue otherwise. The mountainous terrain gave way to incredible diversity. There were an endless amount of rivers, trees, and rifts in the land, all of them natural. But it wasn't all sunshine and butterflies. There were dangerous parts too, like the monstrous cliffs that hovered ominously at the peak. One false step, and anything unfortunate enough to go over the edge was dead.

And yet, one Naruto Uzumaki dared to voluntarily sit on one, to do nothing but think.

Normally, it wouldn't be just him. His team would be there too. Kakashi-sensei and his perverted novels, and Sakura...Sakura-chan would be fawning over Sasuke...

At that moment, something in Naruto snapped.

Sasuke was nothing. Absolutely nil. So what if he was an Uchiha? HE was an Uzumaki Namikaze, son of the Fourth Hokage! Sasuke had wanted to kill his brother to avenge his clan, but there was no clan left. He, Naruto, had never died inside. At least, not up until that day.

Why should he throw his life away for something that didn't even recognize him?

And so, the last Uzumaki came to a resolve.

"Kurama."

"_**What is it?" **_Naruto paused and then spoke, the tone of his voice strengthening considerably.

"I need to know more... I need to become stronger. Will you help me?" He picked up on the Fox's confusion, but Naruto was prepared with an answer.

"The more powerful I become, the more chakra I get. That's more for you to feed off of, and less for you to give." He let the fox take in this information before continuing. "Besides, I don't see you as the monster that attacked Konoha anymore."

"_**You-"**_

"I see you as my newest and only teammate." He stated bluntly. There was silence, until feelings submission came to him.

"_**Alright kit, I see your point. I'll teach you everything I can. However, if you want to hone your physical skills, I suggest you find someone who can teach jutsu. And no," **_He interjected, having already anticipated an argument, **_"I don't mean a sensei. I suggest someone who's willing to form a kind of..."_**

"...partnership." Naruto finished. Although he was doubtful of the idea, he could sense Kurama's overwhelming approval.

"_**Exactly." **_

Naruto sighed. He had no counter. For the moment, he'd have to just go along with it.

"Fine. Let's find a town." Both the boy and the demon felt excitement, which was very interesting.

If they'd kept their senses open, they would've noticed the masked man shrouded in the shadows watching their every move.

This tale would not have been the same.

**Xx~xX**


	7. 7 - Guilty Until Proven Innocent

**AN: Thanks to those who favorited, followed, and reviewed.**

**Dragonrising: That's great, I'm glad you think so! :3**

**Crashbreaka: Wow, thanks man! Yeah, I have my reasons for doing it this way. But anyhow, thanks a bunch!**

**Omega Sheron1: You should find the answer to your question in either the next chapter or the one after.**

**And a quick note, YAMIGAKURE is a creation of my own. It means, "Village Hidden In the Shadows." YUMEGAKURE, however, is a location in one of the Playstation Games, "The Village Hidden Among Dreams." ****Also, the masked guy in this chapter is an OC, and is NOT THE SAME ONE FROM the previous part**. Confusing, I know. :p I totally didn't intend for it to be like that, sorry guys. 

* * *

**Blank Canvas Ninja**

**#7: Guilty Until Proven Innocent**

Not all villages were welcoming to strangers. Naruto found this out the hard way.

The boy groaned as he slowly came to. Heavily disoriented, his attempts to move were quickly foiled. He looked down to find thick shackles and chains binding him to the ground. He was trapped in an iron cell, which was not so different from the one within his mind.

"_**Nice work Baka. It took a whole five minutes into Yamigakure for you to get ambushed."**_

"Shut up, Kurama."

He didn't have to wait long for information. Within a couple of minutes, a masked shinobi entered the room. He appeared to be an older man, and his clothes consisted entirely of green and black camouflage and a wooden mask in the shape of a coyote. The latter object covered all the facial area, save for the mouth, which was twisted into a sickening, malicious grin.

"Uzumaki-sama. It is a pleasure to finally meet such an...esteemed shinobi. Do you know why your here?"

Naruto wasn't sure if he was supposed to answer, or if it was a rhetorical question leading into some sort of evil, self-absorbed monologue. But he took no chances.

"No, I don't. Does it have something to do with you going far away, like, to the other side of the mountains?" His persecutor chuckled dryly.

"Funny you should mention the other side, you bastard-fox." Naruto instantly tensed.

This man knew.

But at least he refrained from making physical contact. Instead, the stranger settled for what was probably a menacing glare from only a couple of inches away.

"Kyuubi-scum," Came the hiss, "I had friends in Yumegakure. And now they're dead. DEAD, because of YOU!"

"For the last time, I didn't...wait. What are you talking about?"

Another laugh.

"Oh come on, don't play stupid with me. You let that god-forsaken juggernaut out and killed everyone!" Naruto became silent as he processed the information given.

"I didn't kill anyone. I've never even been to Yume-"

"LIAR!" The man roared.

"I didn't do anything, but I'll do what I can to help!" Naruto argued desperately, only to be answered with a roll of the eyes.

"And what do you think you can do? There's nothing left to be saved, and now there's a demon rampaging in the north! You won't be able to organize a task force, no one has the guts to-"

"No one will have to." Naruto declared boldly. From within, Kurama saw where this was going, and did his best to stop him.

"_**Kit, don't-"**_

"I'll prove my innocence and save your village. I'll go there alone."

**Xx~xX**


	8. 8 - Short-Lived Excess

**AN: Hey guys. I'm back from break, and back to writing! As for this chapter, it will not feature the Nine-Tails, or Naruto, for that matter.**

* * *

**Blank Canvas Ninja**

**#8: ****Short-Lived Excess**

**Jinchūriki targeted**

**Arrived in Yamigakure -5 hours**

**Status: Located**

**Destination: Yumegakure**

**Point of Leave -2 hours**

Sitting at the desk, he took the paper and read through it again, just to make sure that he'd understood correctly. Once finished, he crumpled it up, threw it in the trash bin, and cracked a rare smile.

Now that the Nine-Tails was gone and walking right into his trap, he could focus on more pressing matters.

The Council was able to do most of the work. The only necessary things he had to take up were some simple manipulation tactics, and they'd worked even better than expected. Not only had Naruto Uzumaki left the village, but he had no way of coming back without being thrown in prison with his defender, former Hokage Tsunade of the Sannin. Of course, the expulsion wasn't perfect. There was still the matter of a few of the civilians and shinobi, that one bothersome Hyuga girl in particular. But it would be a minor obstacle in the long run. Yes indeed, everything would go according to-

"Hello, Hokage-Sama."

The man frowned. Who had dared to disturb him in his time of study?

He looked up, and instantly froze. The male in front of his desk wore a cloak and a mask with a swirled pattern. But what worried the village leader the most was the other man's one visible eye.

It held the disturbingly familiar pattern of the Sharingan. It stared down at the figure in front of him with a bemused, sadistic air.

"We have much to discuss, Danzō Shimura."

**Xx~xX**


	9. 9 - His Son

**AN: Hey everyone. I'm so sorry for the delay; I had finals to worry about. Anywho, on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Blank Canvas Ninja**

**#9: His Son**

During their trek to what was apparently Yumegakure, Naruto managed to find a bit of information about his situation.

His partner's name was Fumito, and his father was the village elder. They were a solitary group, however, and prefered not to use the term "Kage" when speaking of their leader. They had an interesting Way of the Ninja, Naruto figured. Yamigakure was so well hidden, the rest of Fire Country didn't even know of its existence. They took the concept of a Hidden Village to a new level. But even with its strange points, living in such a place had benefits. Its small size, coupled with the lack of links to it, allowed for an unbelievably small crime rate. So small, that Naruto had been the first prisoner in years.

By the time the duo were halfway to Yume, Fumito was ready for some questions of his own to be answered.

"...You said your name was Uzumaki, right?"

"That name means nothing now," Naurto replied dryly, "My clan was completely wiped out. There's nothing left."

"Yeah, I know. The Massacre. It was part of our curriculum in the Academy back home." Naruto immediately straightened himself. Now _that _was interesting. Back in Konoha, the destruction of his clan wasn't even touched on. It was all about Uchiha Teme, 24/7.

"If you don't mind me asking," said Fumito, breaking apart Naruto's thoughts instantly, "can I ask who your parents were?"

"My mother was Kushina Uzumaki." Naurto responded simply without bothering to grant permission, "and my father was Minato Namikaze-"

He was suddenly yanked back and found himself being eyed with a mix of both awe and doubt.

"Minato Namikaze, as in the Fourth Hokage?"

Naruto blinked and hesitated.

_I'm not my father, I'm nothing like him. I will never go back to that God-forsaken place, not ever. My father could be brave, and was a great leader. I will carve my own path, separate from his own. Never will I relate to him. Tell Fumito that you don't know what he's talking about. Or better yet, tell him that he misheard you. Anything to distance yourself from the Yondaime._

"Yeah. That's him."

Naruto didn't know why he said that: now he would be badgered the whole rest of the way. Maybe it was because it was pointless to hide anything.

Or maybe a part of the Fourth still lived inside him.

**Xx~xX**


End file.
